Video Games and Trains
by silverserein
Summary: Kenma Kozume x male or fem reader, fluff one-shot.


This was originally posted on my friend's and mine's tumblr imagines and one-shots blog - imagineverything-anything (add tumblr .com) please follow it!

* * *

You had been playing this video game for awhile now and it was really starting to make you mad. Everything up until now was fairly easy, so easy that you practically flew through it without much thought. And now you were stuck.

It wasn't often this happened. You've been playing video games ever since you learned how to work a controller. Years of playing made almost every game you played easy. Almost.

The train you were on came to a stop, it's open doors inviting more passengers on as others got off. You were so wrapped up in trying to beat the final boss you hardly noticed. The doors closed and the train started moving again just as you died for the sixth time since boarding the train. You let out a frustrated huff and pressed restart, letting the game on your device reset itself to the last checkpoint.

"What?! I dodged that!" You said, your voice raised a few notches louder than intended. A few heads turned in your direction with judgemental faces. Heat crept onto your face as a woman holding a sleeping baby glared at you. You cringed at your outburst, hating all the attention you were getting at the moment.

In the seat across you, a boy with dyed hair glanced at you, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. You sighed and pressed the restart option, determined to finish this game.

After a few more attempts, you decided to give up for the time being. Every time you died only added fuel to your already burning anger and annoyance. Your head throbbed with the emotions. You just couldn't wrap your head around exactly how you couldn't beat this game. It shouldn't be this hard, especially for you.

A shadow loomed over you causing you to look up. The boy that sat across from you had stood up and was holding his hand out towards you. You gave him a questioning look.

"Do you want to beat it or not?" He asked in a monotone voice.

You hesitantly handed over your device and he took it lazily. He then sat next to you and pressed restart. You looked at him quizzically, wondering why this stranger was helping you. Probably because he was tired of hearing your annoyed and angry noises that you made each time you died. You considered the thought but focused your attention on the screen when the boy spoke up.

"There's a special combination by pressing A and D at the same time," he explained as he demonstrated the new move. Your character immediately triple punched the boss, each blow taking a decent amount of it's health. The boy let your character die so you could beat it yourself with the new move. Before he handed your device over, he did some clicking and typing.

The train came to the stop right before yours and the boy stood up and handed your device to you then turned to walk out the doors.

"Wait, what'd you do?" You asked just before he went to step off the train.

"Once you beat the boss you unlock a multiplayer option. I added myself," he simply explained while casting a relaxed glance towards you. You nodded in understanding as he got off. The train started to move again and you looked down at your clammy hands that were wrapped around your device.

You just noticed that your cheeks were burning and your heart was beating slightly faster. Your eyes widened in realization but then quickly turned into embarrassment. Had he noticed? He probably did knowing your luck. Your mind drifted off for the rest of the way to your stop and you found yourself wondering what his gender preference was.

* * *

A few days passed since your encounter with the golden eyed boy. When you got home that night you quickly beat the boss with the new combination he showed you, unlocking the multiplayer option just like he said. His name was Kenma, according to his gamertag. Then again, it could be an alias.

You stared at his name during lunch after your history class, the green online light shining brightly right next to it. You pondered about inviting him to a game, but before you could even decide, a game invite popped up on your screen. Your back straightened in surprise as you found Kenma's name as the sender.

You instantly accepted and the screen loaded to display the map he picked. You guys worked together flawlessly, beating the other team quickly and efficiently. The bell rang, signalling your lunch was over just as the match ended and you leveled up. You exited the game and walked to class distractedly.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed like a dream to you. You played multiple games with Kenma and talked constantly over text. You both suggested games to each other and talked about a few other topics. Before you knew it, you found yourself smiling with every message he sent you.

You swiftly texted him saying you were just getting on the train to head over to his school. He had invited you to his volleyball game and he said he had to go so he could warm up before the match. You were nervous. You guys hadn't actually seen each other in person since that first time you met. It turned out that Kenma only rode your train that one time because he had to get a new part for one of his consoles.

When you finally arrived at his school you wiped your hands on your jeans. Your feelings for Kenma had turned into a straight up heart pounding crush. You weren't sure if he felt the same because he rarely showed his true feelings through his messages.

You walked into the gym that you found only after asking for directions from an annoyed looking girl. The smell of determination and sweat hit you instantly. Two teams were on either side of the net warming up with their chosen partners. Somehow, they all looked serious yet relaxed.

You found a seat in one of the first few rows of the bleachers on the side where the students and family of Nekoma and it's players were. You didn't know anyone so you felt quite awkward. You scanned the gym floor and stopped when your eyes landed on Kenma. His face was set in a blank yet serious expression as he set the ball to a taller dark haired boy. You watched them for awhile with fascination until the timer on the scoreboard went off, sending a loud buzzing sound through the gym. Both the teams huddled up and spoke in quiet voices. Kenma's face looked bored while his mouth moved. His team finished up before the timer went off again and Kenma's eyes met yours.

The dark haired guy he was practicing with recently followed his gaze and then muttered something with a smirk. You shifted in your spot uncomfortably as both of them started to walk towards you.

"So you're the famous [Name] Kenma keeps talking about," the dark haired one said. Your face reddened as Kenma glared at his friend.

"I guess," you said shyly, glancing at Kenma. His friend rolled his head back and gave a throaty laugh then walked off with a slight smirk on his face. Kenma looked at you after the timer went off, "I'll talk to you after the game, okay?" He walked off to get in position before you could reply.

It actually went by quicker than you thought it would. Nekoma made the other team look like fools that didn't know what they were doing. You also noticed that Kenma was really good, which wasn't all that surprising. He seemed to know what to do every time the ball got passed to him. The match ended with Nekoma winning the first two sets so there was no need to do a third one. The other team walked off dripping sweat with grim faces as the majority of Nekoma high-fived each other.

Suddenly, you were pushed towards the team by Kenma's friend as he announced who you were to the rest of the team. All at once there were questions thrown at you. Before you could even begin to think of answering them, you felt a hand pull on your elbow, dragging you away from the group and out of the gym.

You shoved your hands in your pockets as you and Kenma walked in silence. The sky was dark with a bright full moon shining down on you.

"I'm a little surprised you mentioned me to your friends," you admitted, breaking the silence.

A slight blush showed on Kenma's cheeks as he shrugged shyly. "They can be nosey sometimes."

You nodded and you both returned to silence. It felt like your heart was about to burst in your chest, so you decided to speak up just as he started to say something. You both quickly stopped with red faces and you quickly turned away, insisting he go first. A shaky hand reached towards your face and turned your head back around. Your eyes widened as his other hand rested on the other side of your face and Kenma leaned in, pressing his lips to yours. Once you got over the disbelief that this was actually happening, you kissed him back with equal eagerness. You only parted when both of you were panting with need of oxygen.

"I didn't know you liked me," you panted with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you liked me," he repeated, also panting.

You both grinned at each other and laughed, then continued to walk to the train station, but hand in hand this time.


End file.
